Star Crossed Lovers - A Logan Lerman and Emma Watson fanfiction
by karenqueeen
Summary: 16-year-old Logan Lerman is a famous actor who decides to go to a public school. He meets his English teacher, Ms. Watson, Emma. What will happen along his journey?
1. First day

Logan begged and begged his mom all summer to let him go to a public school. Logan has been home schooled ever since he started being a t.v. star. He later then took on some lead roles in movies. Logan had become a really famous actor who many girls admire. Logan never really liked being famous, he just really loved acting; it's his passion. He's very thankful for his fans and for the fortunate life he has, although it does get a bit tiring to be over protected, and always be worrying about the paparazzi.

Around the middle of his summer break (what break, he's always busy) his mom finally had said yes to letting him go to a regular public school. Although she always tried to change his mind about him going to a public school. Logan's mom would always tell him about the typical stereotypes about high school which were obviously not true. School in fact was just a very boring everyday routine. Logan didn't believe the stories that his mom told him, it still worried him, but he didn't really bother thinking about them.

It was now the day before the first day of school and Logan was very nervous. Why should Logan Lerman 'the perfect' be nervous about going to school. The same reason everyone else is nervous about the first day of school. What if he got lost? What if he didn't like his classes? What if he didn't make any friends? But Logan was also very worried about the fact that he probably wouldn't be left alone. Logan had bought all of his supplied a couple of days ago. He set everything up and put it in his backpack. Logan tried going to sleep early that night, but he couldn't. He was laying in bed in the dark just looking up at the ceiling... thinking. He was indeed nervous and just thought about the worst horrible things that could happen to him tomorrow in his first day of school. Logan stayed up still thinking after a couple of minutes and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. Logan really liked sleeping, what teenager didn't? He also liked it because while asleep, he dreamed, and while he dreamed, he was anything he ever wanted to be. He didn't have to be famous, or be followed around always worrying about his reputation.

Logan woke up. His alarm clock rang loudly and he didn't even bother pressing the snooze button since he knew he had to get up anyway. So he did right away as he woke up. Logan pulled on his black skinny jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. He then went to the bathroom and did his business. He went down stairs and got himself some cereal. He wasn't really hungry since he was really tired and nervous. He then went into his mom's room and said by to her. He grabbed his backpack and grabbed his keys as he headed out the door. Logan locked the house door, and walked over to his car. He lived near to the school. It took him about 20 minutes to get there since there was lots of traffic. Logan looked around as he parked his car. He was of course pretty nervous. His school schedule was mailed to his house meaning he already knew where his first class was. Logan got off the car trying to avoid people. How was he supposed to make any friends if he was always going to be hiding from people. Maybe his mom was right, maybe he shouldn't have joined a public school. Logan sighed to himself putting the his schedule paper very close to his face, pretending to read it although he had already know where to go. Logan walked very fast just trying to get inside the school, hoping that inside there would be a lot less people.

'Yes!' he thought to himself just as we walked into the school without anybody looking at him, or at least recognizing him. Logan put the paper down and stood still in front of the hallway. He looked around and saw dark blue lockers all around the long hallways that had pathways to other ways along the school. Logan didn't know where to go. If only he could have asked someone, but he didn't really wanted to get noticed. Logan decided to walk over on the edge of the hallways. He read the first line on his schedule. It read:

Period 1 : ENGLISH 3RD COURSE : room 303 : Ms. Watson.

Logan was in 11th grade. He was 16 years old and was just trying to hide his face as he walked along the corridors, looking into the classrooms, trying to avoid people looking at him. He was also looking at the numbers. He reached the 300's and happily saw 303. He stopped and looked through the window on the door. He sighed. He noticed that nobody was in there yet. He took out his phone from his pocket and looked at it. It was 7:35. There was still about 15 minutes until class actually started. He couldn't really see the teacher, although she was sitting on her chair, typing on her computer. Logan opened the door trying not to make any noise. Logan looked up on the board and it read, 'Ms. Watson'. Logan closed the door behind him.

"Hello..." Ms. Watson said softly in her british accent. She hadn't turned to see Logan though, she continued typing on her computer keyboard. Logan then murmured hi back.

Ms. Watson then raised her voice a little, still looking at the computer screen, "Why are you here so early?" She said as she then looked up. Emma(Ms. Watson) she then felt a bit embarrassed for just treating Logan like nothing. Although that's all Logan wanted, he wanted to be treated like any other student.

"Oh... I just... I don't really like to be seen... in public." Logan said hesitantly in a very quiet voice. Emma nodded looking at him with an understanding type of face.

Emma wasn't famous, she was just a 23-year-old teacher who didn't really have much of a choice to do anything else. Her family was very poor as she was growing up. She had to get herself a job at an early age just to get into a regular community college. Emma was clever, she was very smart. The fact that she didn't have any money stopped her from getting the education she needed. Emma then smiled a little, "Well you can take a seat, wherever you'd like..." Logan then sat down on the seat that was very close to Emma's desk. Emma and Logan both felt an awkward tension, she then just began typing, trying to hide the fact that she wasn't really comfortable. Logan got out a spiral from his backpack and just started to write, scribble, and doodle random things on the first page. He wrote some song lyrics on his paper, he then looked up at Emma.

"Um... Ms. Watson?" He started, "Do you know who I am?" Logan said very shyly. He didn't want to get attention at all. He just wanted to know, he was anxious. Logan looked at her, he wanted know. She's one of the very few girls who didn't really fangirl over her. Logan wasn't self centered at all though. He was just curious.

Ms. Watson nodded slowly then looking at Logan, "Yes." She simply said.

Logan looked relaxed, "Oh... I was just wondering."

Emma smiled a little, "Who doesn't know who you are. I mean you are a very big star at the moment after all. You're a brilliant actor Logan." She said. Logan smiled a little when she said that he then nodded and said, "Thank you..." He then continued to scribble on his paper. The minutes were going by very, very slowly. He didn't know why though. Was it because he was bored, more like, he was nervous. In a couple of minutes about thirty students will be walking into that door and realize it's 'the' Logan Lerman. Logan was very annoyed with that though so he tried thinking about something much more different.

Logan looked over at Ms. Watson. Logan thought she had nearly flawless skin, perfect clean orange/brown hair, and she dressed very nicely. Not to mention, Logan loved british accents on girls. What was Logan thinking? Ms. Watson was his teacher after all, and he's a 16-year-old teenager. He then felt really guilty for thinking about her in that sort of way. Logan realized that he was actually physically attracted to Ms. Watson. So far, Ms. Watson seemed so nice and sweet. Logan would actually very much enjoy getting to know Ms. Watson better. He shook his head secretly and tried to get those thoughts out of his mind. Logan didn't want to think about him being in some sort of illegal relationship with her, but what are the chances that would ever actually happen?

Emma really did like Logan's acting, she had always thought he was very good-looking, his hair was very nice looking, and his eyes were always so beautiful to Emma. Although, Emma has only had a little celebrity crush on him. Never in a million year had she had thought that Logan Lerman would ever show up into his classroom. She wanted to fangirl when she saw him, but she didn't want to give out the wrong impression. She did then come across a thought that made her realize that Logan is just another 16-year-old in her class. She didn't want to give Logan any special treatment at all. Ms. Watson was really interested to see how this day would go.


	2. In Class

Authors note: This is still the first day of school. And just to be clear Emma and Ms. Watson are the same person.

* * *

It was still Logan's first day of school, he was still waiting for the bell to ring. It was still a little awkward for him to be there alone with Ms. Watson. Logan continued to look over at Ms. Watson, and when he looked at her he felt very graceful. When he looked at her, he forgot about his fame, he felt like a regular person who was there to learn, which was the truth. Before he knew it, the school bell rang. It took awhile for people to actually enter the classroom. The first people who walked in were the people who looked much more sophisticated, and serious. Logan was sitting on the very front, so people couldn't really see his face.

Ms. Watson got up from her seat and walked up to the front of the classroom in front of the blackboard. Logan kept his eyes on her, and just sat there waiting. Ms. Watson did the same, she was standing there looking at students as they walked in, waiting with a little smile. Today was Emma's first day of teaching; she was very excited, yet nervous. She didn't really know how to deal with teenagers, she was afraid that her students wouldn't take her at all seriously because of the fact that she was only 23 years old. More and more students started to walk into the classroom. They still didn't notice that Logan Lerman was sitting in there, which made Logan very happy.

Two guys walked into the classroom. One of them had blonde short hair, the other was a redhead with shaggy long hair. They looked buff and they were wearing their football team leather jacket. They were the typical jocks of the school. "Yo, dude, the teacher's hot," whispered the blonde one. The redhead nodded laughing quietly as the two of them did their 'bro' handshake. "I'd do her any day." whispered the redhead as he sat down right behind Logan. The blonde one sat next to the redhead. Logan happen to hear what they were mummering. They continued to whisper their little disgusting conversation about Ms. Watson. Ms. Watson heard bits and pieces of their conversation and all she did is rolled her eyes. She did feel a bit offended and uncomfortable. They continued and continued and continued. It even started to make Logan uncomfortable.

"WILL YOU please SHUT UP?!" Logan halfway yelled. "She's your teacher, you should really think about what you guys were saying." Logan sighed.

Everyone that was in the classroom turned over to look at Logan. Logan was looking back at the two guys. He then realized that everyone was now staring at him. Some people were starstruck, and the rest were mumbling and talking saying things like, 'wait... is that,' 'it's Logan Lerman,' 'why is he here?' Three girls got up and walked over to him. One of them sat on his desk. "L...Logan... oh my god! You're hotter in life!" The girl on his desk said. Logan looked at her in a weirded out face.

Ms. Watson walked over to Logan's desk. "Oh will you please leave him alone?" She sighed, "Go back to your seats, and hush." The jocks looked at each other and smiled because they heard Ms. Watson's british accents, which they found very attractive. "Logan, what was bothering you?" Ms. Watson asked. All of the students sat down in their seats quietly. The classroom was dead silent, they looked over at Logan and Ms. Watson.

Logan sighed, "They were— saying disturbing things— about you. I couldn't really stand them anymore. I'm sorry." Logan was surprising very quiet, he was very shy.

"There's no need to be sorry Logan." She replied. The rest of the class session took a while. Time happen to go by really slow. It was a bit awkward. The jocks felt a bit sorry, but their thoughts still wondered around their mind. Ms. Watson was just telling everyone what they needed for her class. She seemed to be a very laid back and nice teacher Logan thought. The bell rang and everyone got up and left the classroom. Logan was the last one.

"Logan." Emma said across the room, she then walked toward Logan slowly. She was looking down.

Logan turned around, kind of confused though. "Y...yes?" He said softly. The jocks were right, she is very good-looking, but that was it, just good-looking.

Ms. Watson reached Logan and looked up at him. "I'm sorry about what happen. You didn't have to stand up for me. I could have dealt with it myself."

Logan shook his head, "I felt like I had to."

"Well thank you Logan." She said with a small smile.

Logan sighed, "Well I think I should get going now." He said in a bit of a lazy tone.

"Why the sad tone?" asked Ms. Watson as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well you know, this class was a bit crazy, and I'm guessing I'm going to have to live through another 5 more of these— everyone will be surprised to see me, they'll be pointing fingers at me, and you know, not letting me fit in." Logan said really quickly.

Ms. Watson nodded, "Yes... I understand. Just know that it's not your fault that you're a famous actor, it's your talent's fault." Logan nodded as he blushed a little. "And if you ever need a place to be at, you know if you don't want to be bothered, you can come over here. You can come over here and just hang around here in my classroom. W...well if you'd like." Ms. Watson felt a bit sorry for Logan, she felt like she had to do something about it. She wished she could have given him some physical comfort, but she thought it would be a bit inappropriate.

Logan looked down, he was a bit... sad. He didn't feel like living through this day. Ms. Watson noticed his face expression and she looked down at him. "Are you feeling okay Logan?" she asked him. Logan nodded, which was a lie. He wasn't okay. "L..Logan." Ms. Watson said softly.

Logan then shook his head, "I'll just go now." Logan walked out of the classroom and walked towards the edges of the corridors. He didn't want anyone to notice him. Some people did though. They asked for autographs, a picture with him, and some even asked for his phone number. Logan was polite so he did give out his autographs and took pictures with fans. Never in a million years would he give out his phone number. Logan arrived to his second period and the same thing happen. He somehow happen to get attention from the class. This happen in all his classes in fact.

It was now lunch time and Logan didn't really know where to head of to. Where would he go to?


	3. Lunch

It was lunchtime and Logan didn't know where to head of to. Logan had remembered that Ms. Watson told him that if he wanted to, he could go to her room. Ms. Watson seemed to be very nice to Logan. Logan wouldn't mind going to her room and being with her. Logan thought Ms. Watson was very pretty, but he felt guilty, he did feel a little disgusted with himself. Logan wasn't too innocent, but he was overall. He didn't want to turn into the jocks who have sexual thoughts about his teacher. He shook it off and decided to walk towards Ms. Watson's room. Logan always had to hide his face as he walked along the corridors. It was only the first day of school and he was already tired of it all. He walked fast just to get to her classroom. A couple of people did see him, but he wasn't in the mood of talking to anyone. Lots of people tried to talk to him, but he walked off. He hurried and he got to her class. Logan looked through the window on the door. He was looking in there for a while. He then knocked before walking in and opened the door. He felt a bit embarrassed, but where else could he have gone?

She looked up, "You came..." and she was sitting on her desk holding a microwaveable pizza with both of her hands. Ms. Watson gave Logan a small smile.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay— don't worry about."

Logan walked in and it was a bit awkward, he didn't really know what to say. Maybe it was a mistake to come and have lunch with . Logan didn't even go over to the cafeteria to get his lunch. He forgot to. Both Logan and Ms. Watson felt the awkward tension. "W...well I—"

"Logan how are you feeling?" Ms. Watson cut Logan off from his sentence. She looked at him with a worried face. Ms. Watson didn't know Logan at all, but she seemed to very much care about him. Not because of the fact that Logan is famous, but she just cares.

"Um... fine," Logan had lied. He was nowhere near fine, in fact he was horrible.

"Is that lie?" Ms. Watson asked. Logan just looked down as he sat down on the desk right in front of Ms. Watson's desk. Ms. Watson nodded, "It is isn't it?" Logan hesitated, but he nodded. "Why is that?"

"W...well, you know. Everyone is getting on my nerves, and nobody leaves me alone. They don't treat me like a regular person. You're the only one of my teachers who actually treats me like a regular person. Everyone else see's me as a god or something. I just wanted to come to a regular school. I didn't ask for any of this special treatment..." Logan talked quickly, but then he stopped. "I'm sorry... I just don't want to waste your time. Honestly, do you actually care?"

Ms. Watson sighed, "Yes, I do care." she looked down and sighed again. "Look Logan, I know that your passion is probably acting, and usually what comes with acting is fame. I wouldn't really know what it's like to be surrounded by people who want to talk to me. I mean nobody really likes talking to me—" She stopped. "Sorry." She didn't want to continue talking about her problems, she just wanted to help Logan. "Logan, I think you should find yourself a friend, who doesn't know who you are." She looked down at her food. Ms. Watson has lost her appetite. Ms. Watson sighed and realized that was almost impossible. "Logan, maybe you just made a mistake coming to a public school, wasn't obvious that this would happen, that you wouldn't be able to be seen as a regular person?"

Logan nodded, "Y..yes I guess so." He looked down.

"But, everything happens for a reason Logan. I think that you joined public school to get something in the future." Ms. Watson bit her lip looking at him. Logan nodded. "Well Logan, I hope you do find your path. I hope that you find your way through this all. I'm pretty sure you didn't make a mistake. Logan, you're lucky, so lucky to have fame. Many people want it you know. Many people would do anything to get fame. Just be thankful that you made in." She nodded and walked over to his desk and leaned against his desk, she just looked at him. Logan looked at her too. He felt a strange connection. It was a bit strange, there was a tension that was overwhelming both of them.

Logan didn't know what to do, he saw Ms. Watson bite her lip. Emma ran her hand through Logan's hair and started to lean in on Logan, kind of warning him what she was about to do. She got close to Logan's face and she looked at him. Logan nodded. Emma's and Logan's lips touched. Logan was surprised, he didn't pull away though. He felt a little guilty though, but he continued to kiss her. It felt right everything felt perfect. Logan took the kiss a bit deeper. Emma slid her tongue in Logan's warm mouth. Emma wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. She then pulled away. Emma bit her lip and gave a small small. Logan looked at her with a bit of a confused face. "Logan... I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to—"

"N...no don't worry about it." Logan said with an innocent tone. Emma heard the doorknob twirl. She quickly let go of Logan and moved over a little. The door opened, Logan and Emma looked over to the door and saw a guy walk in. He wasn't in high school, he looked a little older. He had dark brown hair and had blue eyes. "

"Oh... Hi Dan." Emma said as she walked to him. Emma pecked him on the lips.

Dan then looked over to Logan, "Who's that?"

"Oh.. it's one of my students." she replied. Dan had recognized him and smiled at him, he then walked over to him and shook Logan's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh... Um, Logan this is my boyfriend Dan... well Daniel Radcliffe." She told Logan.

The fact that emma had a boyfriend made him feel even worse about kissing her. He felt so guilty. Why? First of all, he was 16 and she was 23. Second of all, she was his teacher. Third of all, she had a boyfriend. She felt like those horrible annoying jocks. "Oh, hi.. Dan." He said. Logan wasn't sure if that was his name, but he went with it. Dan nodded.

"Well do you think we should get going?" Dan asked Emma. Emma nodded. She gather her things and then looked at Logan.

"Good-bye Logan." She said. "I hope your day gets better. You should head off now. The bell is about to ring." She told him. She then walked about and Logan followed.

He walked over to his next class and was made fun of, mostly by the jealous people that were envious of his fame and attention. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was Logan's first real kiss. Logan's kissed girls, but just acting. That kiss with Ms. Watson was real, it was done with a real person, not an actress. It all felt like a dream, it was just like a dream. It was all too perfect. The only problem was that he barely even knew her. He didn't even know 's first name. He didn't know how old she was. He knew that she didn't really have feelings for him. She probably just kissed him because she was star struck. But that was one-hundred percent incorrect. Emma had felt something, she felt like she was compelled to kiss Logan.

Logan's last class was just the same as the rest. He was already very tired and it was barely the first day. Logan drove back home. He ignored his fans, he was just really confused. When he got home he saw his mom sitting on the couch with her laptop on her laps. She turned over, looked at Logan, and smiled. His mom got up and hugged Logan, "How'd my baby boy's first day go?"

Logan shrugged, "It was okay. Stressful" He simply said.

Lisa(Logan's mom) looked at Logan, "I know it was, I know it was sweety. But I'll get better Logan."

"I know.. it probably will Mom." Logan thought about Ms. Watson. Ms. Watson had told Logan that similar thing. Logan sighed. "I think I just want to go to bed Mom. I feel really tired," Logan said to her mom as she let go of him. Logan then walked off and went to his room. He pulled on his pajamas and crashed on his bed. He fell asleep right away. He didn't feel like going to school the next day. He knew he had to though.


	4. Almost

One month had gone by since the first day of school. Logan was getting the hang of it. Most people had gotten over the fact that Logan is famous. They got used of him being there. Logan was still going over to Ms. Watson's classroom for lunch. Although they never did any physical touching anymore. Sometimes hugs now and then, but nothing more. Ms. Watson and Logan were becoming close so quickly. Ms. Watson meant a lot to Logan, she was always there to talk with him, she made him understand things better. Logan and Dan(Emma's boyfriend) were getting along. They hung out too which was strange. Dan never really suspected anything had happened between them two.

Emma and Logan still felt strange sexual tensions though. They held it back though. They needed to control themselves. Plus, Logan didn't want to ruin their friendship. Logan was sometimes made fun of since he was always very going over to Ms. Watson's room. The jocks were the ones who made most fun of him since they were very jealous of Logan. Logan had been doing okay in his classes, not so well in English. Emma was Logan's English teacher and Emma had told him that she wouldn't be giving him any special treatment. That's exactly what Logan wanted, he wanted to be treated normally, he didn't want to be favored.

Logan had woken up earlier than usual accidentally, he got ready and headed out. Since he had lots of time before class started he decided to go over to the local coffee shop. He ordered two cappuccinos, one for himself and the other for Ms. Watson. He went back to his car and drove to school. He drank some of his cappuccino along the way. He got to school and took his cappuccino and Ms. Watson's and headed into her classroom, room 303. He walked in and saw Ms. Watson sitting on her desk holding a mirror and on her other hand a mascara brush. She ran the mascara brush along her eyelashes.

"Good-morning" Emma said as she put down her mirror and put the cap on her mascara. She smiled as she looked at him.

"'morning," Logan said as he walked over to her. He set the cappuccino down on her desk and sighed.

"Thank you Logan, you didn't have to though."

"I wanted to, it's just a small thank you. You know for listening to me talk all of these lunches, and giving me amazing advice."

Emma nodded and took a sip of her cappuccino, which was still quite warm. The class started, they were reading the book 'The Great Gatsby' Logan was a big fan of this book, so was Ms. Watson. During some of their lunches, they read together. It was one of the things they had in common, they both loved reading.

It was finally lunch time, and that's all Logan looked forward to. He loved spending time with Ms. Watson. They decided not to read this time, they've been reading for a very long time and they were getting a bit tired of it. They still loved it though, especially them reading together.

"Ms. Watson?" Logan had said as both Emma and him were sitting on the student desks next to each other. "... Do you, do you really love Dan?" Logan wished he could have taken back what he had just asked.

Ms. Watson looked at him, she was a bit hesitant. "Call me Emma—And, I don't know. I honestly don't know. I care about about him," she shrugged. "I really do care about him. Emma sighed, she really did care for him, but spending time with Dan was nowhere as amazing as spending time with Logan. "... I just don't know if I love him." She looked down and played around with her hands. "I thought I loved him though."

Logan looked at her with sympathy, "You can't ever stop loving someone though. If you stop loving them, that means you never loved them in the first place," he said in a very soft voice.

Emma looked up at Logan and gave him a small smile, "You're brilliant Logan Lerman." She then looked back down at her hands and sighed. "Well Logan, I... I don't know, I think I do love Dan. I mean he's always there for me, he's really sweet."

Logan felt instant jealousy, he was never jealous, but he was this time. Logan really cared for Emma, very, very, very much. Logan honestly thinks that Dan is not good enough for Emma. Even though he was very fond of Dan, he didn't want Emma to be tricked into being in love with Logan. "Do you really love him?"

"Y...yes—yes, I do love him," She said looking down at her hands, she was trying to avoid Logan's eyes. "Logan, maybe you should come over to my house, Dan is gone for about a week and I've been feeling a bit... lonely."

Logan nodded and bit his lip, "Yeah, okay," he said trying to hide his excitement.

After Logan's last class, he headed to Ms. Watson's room. She didn't teach a last period, but she waited for him. Logan tried to hurry to get to Ms. Watson's room though. Logan walked into her classroom casually. He was so used of going over to her room all the time. Ms. Watson smiled as she saw him walk in, "Are you ready?" she asked him. Logan nodded.

Emma and Logan walked out of her classroom and went over to Emma's car. Emma had an amazing vintage looking car, while Logan had an old, not so appealing car. Emma got into the driver's seat while Logan sat on the passenger's seat. "Do you have your license?" she asked Logan.

"Yeah, I just got it right before school started actually."

"I bet you feel all old now that you have your license, at least that's how I felt," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Logan chuckled and he wondered if Emma saw him as a kid, just another one of her students. Logan was confused, they had kissed about a month ago and Ms. Watson seemed to be very affectionate with Logan. What if Emma just saw Logan as a son and nothing else? Logan then stayed silent, he just looked at the road as Emma drove. The radio was off so it was bit awkward.

Emma broke the silence, "What kind of music do you like?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know I like almost everything really. I'm more into the bands. Like Nirvana, Hole, The Killers, My Chemical Romance, Blink 182, MGMT," he then shrugged again.

Emma nodded in approval in his music taste. "I'm glad to hear that you actually listen to real music Logan, although all kinds of music have their little message hidden in there. All music is meaningful in their own way. Even if it doesn't have lyrics—the tone of the music you know?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah... I used to be so deaf with music. I never really cared about it. I used to just go along with what other liked. But then I found really meaningful music, music that I can relate to. And from then on... I'm much more addicted to music."

"I know what you mean," she replied. She then turned up the radio and the song 'The Only Hope For Me Is You' by My Chemical Romance was on. Logan loved this song, in fact when he listed to it, he thought about Emma. Logan looked at Emma as she drove the car.

Emma stopped driving and said, "We're here." The house wasn't too small or too big, it was white and had lots of windows. You could tell it was a two story house. Emma parked and turned off the car. She got out of the car and so did Logan. Emma walked up to her front door, unlocked it and walked in as Logan followed her in. He looked around and he thought her house was beautiful.

"Wow," was all he could say. Her house had a very pretty vintage look, everything look so comfortable and she had many candles all over the place(they weren't lit though).

"Make yourself at home..." She told him, "do you want anything to drink, a snack? I practically have everything and anything... in food terms."

Logan shook his head, "Oh no, I'm fine—thanks anyway."

Emma nodded, she didn't want to drink or eat anything in front of Logan, she wouldn't feel too comfortable. Emma sat down on the couch and looked over at Logan as she patted the couch for him to sit there. Logan did, he sat next to her and looked at her. They were just silent, they didn't talk at all, all you could hear was their breaths.

"Logan—" Emma said in a loud whisper. Logan looked up. "—h... how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen years old... why?"

"I was just wondering. You just seem much more... mature than sixteen."

"T..thanks?"

Emma didn't really know how old Logan was, she was just wondering so very much. She really found Logan attractive. Emma sighed and looked at him. She ran her hand through her hair and looked at his ice blue eyes. "Logan, honestly... why are you always with me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Logan replied.

"Well I'm a twenty-three year old who happens to be your teacher, and you know I'm not famous at all. Don't you have any famous friends to hang out with?" She said, you could tell she was fairly insecure about herself.

Logan shrugged, "Well yes, I do have 'famous' friends, but I don't know I get tired of them. They never like going anywhere since we always have to be worried about being seen. Especially the girls, they're always worried about how they look if they get seen by the paparazzi. I don't know, I like being with people who... you know actually care about me." Whenever Logan had to say something that annoyed him or was very passionate about, he paced through his sentences.

Emma nodded, "W..well yes, I can understand that, but why me. Why don't you make a friend who is your age?"

Logan shrugged, "they treat me like i'm some sort of alien, they think I'm spoiled."

Emma nodded, "How do you know you can trust me, what if I'm just—oh I don't' know... using you?"

Logan shook his head, "I'm pretty sure you're not, if you were using me you'd probably be giving me a better grade than Jeff(the redhead jock)."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah... sorry about that, I'm just giving you the grade you deserve." She then looked down to her hands, that's what Emma does when she's a bit anxious to say something. She looked back up and Logan. "Logan, what do you think about... about me?"

Logan looked at Emma's eyes, then down to her lips. Logan got closer and closer to Emma, he hesitated a bit, but he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. Emma looked at him as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. Both Logan and Emma leaned in to taste each others lips. Emma surprisingly kissed Logan back she then put her legs up on the couch and straddled Logan. Logan began to make the kiss deeper and deeper. He kissed Emma's neck as Emma ran her hands up Logan's shirt. Logan sucked on Emma's neck and then kissed back to Emma's lips. Emma started to slip off Logan's shirt, Logan let go of the kiss allowing her to take off his shirt. Emma then leaned on top of Logan, still straddling him. Logan laid down, Emma on top of him. Emma kissed his chest and started to kiss lower, lower, and lower. Logan watched her as she did. She unbuttoned Logan's pants and slip them down slowly, she looked up at him. She stopped, and got up. "I'm sorry Logan..."

"W...why'd you stop?" Logan said softly as his eyebrows furrowed.

Emma sighed as she handed Logan his shirt, "Put it on. Logan I'm sorry... you're my student... you're sixteen years old. Plus, I have a boyfriend. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Logan looked at her as he stood up, pulled up his pants and put on his shirt. "Well, if you thought about you know—doing 'it' then I don't see anything wrong about it. I mean I feel so much affection for you Ms.W... Emma." He looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry about that. But that's what I think about you, that's how I feel about you. Emma, you mean a lot to me, and I just needed to taste your lips again." Emma looked at Logan blankly. "I think I should go now." Emma didn't stop him though, she let him go.

Emma lived near the school so Logan walked back to the school parking lot, took his car and drove back home. Logan couldn't stop thinking about it. He was so very close to having sex with Emma. He wish he had though, he really wanted to feel her warmth wrapped around him. He hoped that things would get awkward around her.


	5. Jealous Much?

It couldn't be any worse than how it was. Logan had stopped going over to Ms. Watson's room since she thought it wasn't very proper anymore. Logan didn't really know anywhere else to go other than—the bathroom. He didn't want to be seen and be bothered by people who didn't know he was attending their school. He didn't eat during lunch either since Ms. Watson had brought lunch for him. Logan felt alone. He didn't have any friends at school which devastated him. He hated being famous, he never thought going to a public school would cause him so much trouble.

Logan had been going to the bathroom during his breaks and spending all his time in there for about one month already. He hated it though. He usually walked back and forth to different bathroom, just so he won't seem so weird being in one bathroom for the whole time. Logan missed being with Ms. Watson, they never talked anymore which killed him. He missed her sweet, soft british accent. Logan wanted to talk to her, he didn't care if she didn't want him there during lunch, he needed her.

It was Logan's third period. It was Chemistry with Ms. DeLue. He didn't have any kind of relationship with Ms. DeLue, in fact Ms. DeLue hated Logan. She thought he was a selfish snob who thought he perfect, when really, he was the opposite of that. He went in class, sat down in his lab seat which were assigned. He got assigned the back right corners seat which was the nearest seat to the door. He wasn't assigned a lab partner, he had to work alone since, again, the teacher didn't like him. Everyone had lab partners though, so it wasn't too fair for Logan. Everyone was in their lab seats, they all took out their journals and listened to the teacher. A very pretty girl with jet black hair, watery blue eyes, and red lips walked in. Her skin was very pale and beautiful. She had a very cool clothing style, she dressed with band shirts, with a jean jacket over it. She wore black leggings and Doc Martens. She had a very edgy style that fit her very well.

"Sorry I'm late..." She said. Logan couldn't help but to think she was very attractive. "I'm new here and I got a bit lost." She took out a paper out of her long leather black shoulder bag which had her schedule. She showed it to Ms. DeLue. Ms. DeLue gave her a disgusted look.

"Go sit on the only seat that's left." Ms. DeLue said as she looked over at Logan and rolled her eyes.

The girl walked over and sat next to Logan. She knew who he was, but she didn't care, she hated famous people actually. She wanted to be polite though, so she looked at him and took out her hand for him to shake. Logan shook her hand and admired her eyes. "I'm Frances Cobain." She told Logan. (she's not supposed to be famous in this story) Logan nodded, and said, "I'm Lo—" she broke him off, "I know who you are." She said with a slight bit of attitude. She sighed and looked over at the teacher. She kind of felt bad for giving him that attitude. "Why are you sitting here alone, I mean aren't you famous?" She asked him.

Logan sighed, "Well the teacher doesn't like me. She actually told me that I'm just a useless rich snob," he shrugged.

"I bet you aren't though, I mean you seem to be very talented so... don't listen to her," Frances whispered. Logan nodded, Logan liked her already, as a friend—nothing else.

After that class was finished, they walked out of the classroom together, they were caught up with a conversation. Logan really liked talking to her since she didn't care about the fact that he was famous. She even told him that she didn't care straight up. It was lunchtime, meaning he actually had somebody to be with.

"Wait... Frances, I don't really like going into the cafeteria, people can be annoying," Logan told her right before they were about to enter.

Frances looked at him and sighed, "Dude, you're famous... they shouldn't matter to you. Just ignore them."

Logan sighed too and nodded, "Okay... fine." She happened to convince him really quickly which was weird. He hadn't been in the cafeteria since 2 months.

Lots of people turned over to look at Logan, they didn't do anything they just stared. Lots of people were talking though. Frances just ignored everyone and went over to where they told the food. She got in line and Logan followed. They got their lunch and paid. Frances got her lunch paid by the government since she lives in poverty. Frances got a bit embarrassed since she was standing next to a rich famous person.

"Why didn't you pay?" Logan asked.

"Oh um.. I... I have money already inserted in for my lunch. My parents sent it before I came to this school," she lied.

Logan and Frances sat down on one of the tables, they both wanted to sit at the back table which only four people were sitting at. "I don't understand why you even talked to me." Frances asked.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"Well I'm just a really strange, ugly, poor girl." she said as she looked and played around with her food with her fork.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about you're not ugly," he paused, "I honestly think you're really—beautiful." his voice started to fade as he said beautiful.

Frances looked up surprised, "Oh... um, th..thank you?"

Logan felt really awkward after that, he ran his hand through his hair. He then just ate and so did Frances. Logan looked up at Frances, "Do..do you have a phone—I was wondering if I could have your phone number..."

Frances nodded as she took out her phone, "Yeah, I do, I'm not that poor." She told him. She gave him her phone number and Logan gave Frances his too.

The bell rang and they went to their classes. After that Logan decided to miss his sixth period, just to talk to Ms. Watson. He hadn't said anything to her, not even during class.

Logan went over to Emma's classroom hoping that she hadn't already left. He looked in through the door window and saw that she was still in there. Logan opened the door and walked in. Emma looked up and sighed a little, "What are you doing here?" She said softly.

"I came to see you and—"

"It's not the best idea Logan," she told him.

"I don't care, Emma... I miss you, I miss spending lunch with you." Logan looked at Emma as she walked up to Logan.

"I honestly miss you too Logan, but trust me, you shouldn't—you shouldn't call me Emma, you shouldn't be with me all the time," she ran her hand through her hair.

"Why, why don't you want me here?"

"Logan, people have been suspicious, they've been questioning why you're always in my room."

"We can tell them the truth, which is because I don't like being around people."

"Logan, don't you understand, people practically know that we've been, you know..." She stopped, "Logan, it's the best if we just didn't hang out anymore. Just continue doing what you've been doing for the past month. And everything will be normal. I'll be just your teacher."

"But I don't want you to be just my teacher, Em—Ms. Watson, I want us to be more than that."

"Logan we can't, I'm in a happy relationship with Dan. Even Dan saw something between us, it's not safe anymore."

"It doesn't mean Dan knows it's true. He just suspects it, that's all. I don't see how it's not safe! Emma please, just..."

"Just... Just leave!" she yelled, she started to get tears down her cheeks. Emma felt really bad since she really did enjoy being with Logan, she was just afraid of getting a pink slip and being sent off to jail.

Logan didn't leave in fact he got closer to Emma and just kissed her. Emma didn't kiss back, Logan didn't care he wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to kiss. Emma calmed down and kissed Logan back. She loved Logan's kisses, they were really warm and passionate. She wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and continued to kiss him. Emma's cheeks were still a bit wet from her tears, but Logan really made her feel better. Emma felt happy when they made any physical contact. She really did miss him, and she stopped. "Logan I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you just leave, I feel so bad. I really do miss you and I would give anything for you."

Logan looked at her, they were still holding each other, "It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

Emma bit her lip and smiled a little, she pecked Logan's lip and sighed. "Well I think Dan is going to get here anytime soon so..."

"Why are you still with Dan?" Logan didn't mean to ask that, but it just slipped out.

"Well I don't know really, he just, I don't know," she didn't really have a reason of why she was still with him. She didn't really love Dan anymore which was strange. She had been with him since forever. "I guess I just got used of being with him. He became like family, but in a brother way. We haven't had sex since, oh I don't know, three months. Our relationship just slipped."

Logan nodded, he understood where she was coming from. "So you're basically in a relationship where you guys are... friends?"

Emma nodded as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Y...yeah, you can say that."

Dan walked in and looked at Logan, "Oh Logan, I haven't seen you since a while." Logan kind of felt bad for Dan since he was practically so oblivious about what was going on. Dan looked over at Emma, "Shall we go now?" Emma nodded, she smiled at Logan and gave him a small wave. Logan walked out behind them and decided to go home early.

While Logan was driving home, he didn't think about Emma, which was weird since he had just kissed her. Logan was thinking about Frances. Why Frances though? Logan just saw her as a friend, and they had barely met? Why would he be thinking about her? Logan got home and went to his room, that's what he always did after school. He went into his room, read, and sometime he actually did his homework. He always did his homework for English class which Emma taught. Logan finished his homework and didn't really have anything else to do.

Logan got out his phone, and looked through his contacts and saw the name '**Frances3**'. Logan had let Frances type in her name onto his phone. He shook his head as he chuckled. He decided to text her. Logan sent simply sent her, '_hey, what are you up to_'

Frances got out her phone and saw it was Logan, she smiled a little. She read the text and replied, '_nothing, just doing homework. I have sooo much to do_'

Logan read her text and replied to her, '_do you think maybe I can go over to your house?_' he hesitated, but he pressed the send button.

Frances read it, she didn't really want to invite him over to her house since her house was extremely small. And of course, Logan was rich and had a giant house. She thought about it quickly and shrugged, '_yeah sure but im warning you, my house is embarrassing, dont laugh when you see my house okaaay_?' Frances then sent her home address, '_see you later..._'

Logan read the text and went over to his car. He didn't even tell his mom that he was leaving, he finally got more freedom recently.

Logan typed in the address into his GPS and started driving over to Frances' house. It took him awhile to get to her house though. After he finally saw her house he parked and got off the car. Frances' house was indeed small. It was one building that was divided into two which created two houses. Logan went up to Frances' door and rang the bell. A tall blonde woman answered the door, her jaw dropped, "You're Logan Lerman?!" She yelled and she was excited, "What brings you here?!"

"Oh I'm here to see Frances?"

"You're here to see my daughter?! Oh well come in! She's in her room the first one to the right, over there" she said as she painted to the corridors.

Logan nodded and smiled as he walked in, "thank you um..."

"My name's Courtney, go ahead and call me Courtney dear..." Courtney closed the door and sat back down in the living room.

Logan walked over to Frances' room, he knocked on the door. Frances got up and opened the door. "Sorry about my mom, I heard all that," she giggled. Logan walked in and looked around. "I know it's not much, but it's my room..."

Logan nodded in approval and continued to look around, "It's perfect in here."

Frances sighed, "What took you so long to get here? I actually finished all of my homework before you got here!"

"I got lost okay!" Logan chuckled.

Frances nodded and giggled. "Okay well since I'm done with my homework there really isn't anything to do." She looked around and sighed. She then looked at Logan and remembered about lunch. "You know..." she started as she sat down on her bed, "You can sit you know." Logan sat down next to her. "You know, during lunch, you said you didn't like being around people. Who were you hanging out with before I hung out with you?" She asked him.

Logan bit his lip and thought about Emma, and about the fact that he had gone to the bathroom for about a month or more. "Well I usually switch around with who I hang out with," he lied. But then he thought he should tell the truth, "And I sometimes go over to my English teacher's room. Ms. Watson, yeah. She's really nice."

"You have Ms. Watson? I have her too! Wait, but why do you hang out with a teacher?"

"Well I don't know, she's more like a friend."

"I bet she's just using you, what kind of teacher is friends with one of their students?"

"Well Ms. Watson is the kind of teacher that's friends with her students. I'm sure she's not using me though. I mean I have a C- in that class. If she was using me would be giving me an A." When Logan thought about it, he realized that that was the only reason why he thought Emma wasn't using him. For all he knew maybe she was using him. He didn't want to believe it though.

Frances nodded, "Yup, that's true." She looked at Logan and sighed, "I'm sorry I'm a really boring person to be with, at least I know I'm a boring person right?" She giggled and sighed. "I just don't want to force you to be here.

"You aren't forcing me to be here. It was my idea to come over here." Logan nodded.

"Right, and I said that you could come over really forcibly, you know, just to seem polite and not rude. I don't want you here." She said in a sarcastic tone. She then chuckled and ran her hand through her hair. Logan chuckled as well. "Are you really close to Ms. Watson?"

"Yeah... kind of."

"Like how close?"

"I don't know. I sometimes call her by her first name, that's pretty much it. Like we don't have each other's phone numbers or anything." Logan lied. He felt bad, but it was the best. He wanted to continue to hang out with Emma and not give anything away.

Frances nodded, "Okay, cause if you did have her phone number that would be a bit wrong. But calling her by her first name is still a bit strange... She's really pretty. I wish I looked like her." She said.

"You shouldn't wish to look like anyone. I mean you're your own person, everyone else is already taken. And you're probably prettier than her Frances." Logan told her.

Frances blushed a bit, "Ahh so you think Ms. Watson is pretty. Hmm... do you have some sort of a little crush on her?" Frances said as a joke.

Logan understood that it was a joke and chuckled. But it was true, Logan did have a little crush on Emma, not a little though, a huge one actually.

Logan and Frances continued talking about the most random things ever. Like music, t.v. shows, and so much more.

Frances told Logan she had a book collection. "Can I see it?" Logan asked. Frances nodded. She got up, went to her closet and opened it up. Frances' closet was actually really big. It was a walk in. She had a small shelf that had lots of books. She also had a very small table with lots of stuff scattered up on there.

"This is it..." she said as she pointed at the shelf.

"Woah," Logan looked over and started reading the book titles. "Emma would love this."

"Emma? Who's Emma?" Frances asked Logan.

"Oh, it's... it's Ms. Watson." Logan continued looking at the books. He got out the book 'Selected Tales' which contained lots of short stories and poems of Edgar Allan Poe.

Frances looked at the book he chose. "Ah, I love Edgar's work, it's creepy yet beautiful."

Logan nodded, "I've never read any of his work."

Frances furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him as if he was crazy. "How are you breathing right now if you haven't ever ready any of his work?!"

Logan shrugged, "Is it actually that good?"

Frances nodded, "YES, you should go read like now."

Logan shrugged, "Is this your way of telling me to leave?"

Frances shook her head, "No, no, no. I just really think you should read. If you want, you can sleep over. Afterall, it is friday." Logan didn't even realize it was friday.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I guess I could stay."

Frances looked at Logan, "Do you want to sleep in that?" Logan shook his head. "Okay well I can give you some of my ex-boyfriend's clothes that he left here."

For some reason, Logan was glad to know that she was single, but what if she already has a new boyfriend. Why did Logan even care if Frances had a boyfriend? Frances went over to her closet and dug out her ex-boyfriend's black pajama pants and band shirt. "He left them here once." She shrugged and handed them over to Logan. "You can go change into the bathroom. It's right at the end of the corridors."

Logan nodded, "Thanks." He walked over to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. He had placed the book on the sink and once he was done changing he took the book and walked back. "Done." He said.

Frances looked up, she was reading, "You look a million times better than my ex-boyfriend ever looked in that clothes." Frances giggled.

Logan smiled, he didn't know if Frances had just flirted with him. Frances looked over at Logan, "Do you want to sleep in here on the floor, or in the living room on the couch?"

"I think I'd rather sleep in your room."

"Okay, um wait." Frances went over to her mom's room and asked her if there was extra clean blankets for Logan to sleep with. Courtney gave Frances some and Frances took them over to her room. She laid them out on the floor, and looked at it. She nodded. "You can lay down now." She told him.

"Thank you." Logan took the book and laid down. "Now I'll read."

"I suggest you read, 'Tell Tale Heart' that one is my favorite." Frances nodded, "And give me your phone, that way you won't get distracted. Logan handed Frances his phone, which didn't have a lock password. Frances put Logan's phone on silence and sighed. She continued to read he book, and so did Logan.

After a while, Frances stopped reading, she just laid there. She had Logan's phone on her belly. She saw it get bright and vibrated a little. Logan didn't realize, but Logan had just got a text. Frances read it:

**EMMA 9:37 P.M.**

Hi logan, are you doing anything tonight?

Frances was very surprised and bit her lip. Should she reply. She shrugged, so she did, '_yeah, i'm with my friend right now. sorry got to go_'

Frances got a bit mad that Logan had lied to her. She looked over at him and bit her lip. "Logan, are you sure you don't know Ms. Watson's phone number?"

Logan nodded, he stopped reading and looked up at Frances, "Yeah, what makes you think I would know her phone number?"

"Emma with a little heart symbol next to it? Are you sure?" She tried to hide at the fact that she was a bit angry.

Logan bit his lip, "Alright you caught me." Logan sighed, "she's just my friend though nothing else."

"Then why would you put a heart next to her name?" Frances asked him

Logan shrugged, "I don't know, I have a heart next to yours too."

"Well that's because I typed it in." She sighed and shook her head, "Nevermind, just forget it. Continue reading, or just sleep whatever." Frances turned off her phone, handed Logan's phone back to him and fell asleep.

Logan wondered why she cared so much about him having her name with a heart. Was she jealous?


	6. The First Time

Warning in this chapter. If you feel uncomfortable with sexual stuff, skip down to after the 2nd separation line.

Logan woke-up he had actually forgot that he was at Frances' house. He got up and looked at Frances, he smiled at the fact that she looked adorable fast asleep. Logan grabbed his clothes and walked over to the bathroom. Nobody was awake so he was trying his best to be really quiet. He closed the door and locked it. Logan sighed he took of Frances' ex-boyfriend's clothes and pulled on his own. He looked around the cabinets for a mouthwash. He quickly rinsed his mouth, too the clothes he took off and walked out of the bathroom out to Frances' room. Logan found her awake.

"Hi," she said in a very tired voice.

"Morning," Logan replied, much more awake.

Frances rubbed her eye and yawned. "I know I look horrible."

Logan chuckled and shook his head, "No you don't, you look nice," he said as he smiled a little.

"Thanks, I guess." Frances always felt a bit awkward when he told her that. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, but I can cook if you're too tied."

Frances shook her head, "No it's okay, if you want to help, we can each cook something. Like you can cook pancakes, and I'll cook eggs or something."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay." She said as she got up. She decided to stay in her pajamas. They both went over to the kitchen and started to cook.

"Where's your mom?" Logan asked.

"Oh, she always leaves at like five in the morning to do her 'job' if it's even a job."

"What's her Job?"

"She's a stripper. She likes the morning shift since not many people go to strip clubs at this time. I keep on telling her to get a real job, that way I won't need to get a job. But noo I have to be the one who makes the real money in this house. I'm the mature one here." She sighed, "My life sucks."

Logan bit his lip as he flipped a pancake. "I'm sure your life isn't that bad, I mean you have a house, and you have a mom that cares about you, and you seem to be really smart." Logan told her.

"Well my mom and I live in poverty, so we practically don't do anything for ourselves. The government does everything for us. My mom has to pick herself up."

Logan sighed, he felt bad since his life was practically perfect, he just whined about things that weren't even worth being whined about. They continued cooking and they later ate.

Logan went over to Frances' room and got his phone. He read a text that said, 'Oh... who's your new friend?' Logan didn't even know how she could have found out that she had a new friend. He then realized that Frances had his phone, he replied 'her name is Frances, i met her yesterday actually.' Logan didn't realize that he had just met Frances yesterday, and they seemed very close already.

Emma replied, 'well if you don't hang out with her today, do you think we can hang out?'

Logan read her reply and smiled a little, 'yeah sure, that would be awesome, Ill go over to your house at about 12 okay?'

Emma replied, 'okay, see you later...'

Logan walked out of the room and went over to the kitchen where Frances was at. She had a journal out. "What's that?"

"It's my personal journal, where I draw, and write whatever I want. It's PERSONAL. don't look at it." She then closed the journal and looked up at him.

"I think I should get going now, I mean I think my mom is going to be worried about me, since I didn't tell her I would be coming over to your house..." Logan told her.

"Oh okay, well I hope you can come over some other time? I'll text you."

"Okay Frances... bye, see you monday."

Frances got up and hugged Logan, "Bye."

Logan then walked out, went over to his car and drove over to Emma's house. He was pretty excited to finally spend some time with her. He felt a bit bad that he just ditched Frances like that, but he wanted, no he needed to be with Emma. He pulled up on Emma's driveway and got off his car. He went up the door and rang the doorbell.

Emma opened the door, "Well it's about time we finally get to spend some time together!" she said in her cute British accent. Logan chuckled as Emma moved over and let Logan walk into her house.

"Is Dan here?" Logan asked.

"No he's not here, if he were here I probably wouldn't have let you come over." Emma said and she closed the door and walked over to her living room. Logan sat down on her couch and so did Emma. "So tell me about this friend of yours... Frances?"

Logan bit his lip, "Oh... Frances. Well I barely met her, but I feel like I've known her since—forever. We're really similar, and she's really nice, and pretty."

Emma started to get a bit jealous. "Oh really?" she faked happiness. "I see you've finally found yourself a friend!" Emma played around with her hands and looked down.

Logan bit his lip again as he looked at Emma, "Emma, you're still one of the best friends I've ever had though, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I think." she bit her lip and sighed. Emma's phone rang, her phone was on the kitchen counter, she went over and got it. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey it's Dan," he said across the phone.

"Oh hi Dan..."

"Hi, Emma I might be coming home soon and I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh you're coming come soon?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to walk in on you by surprise."

"Dan—" Emma sighed, "I don't know, do you think that this relationship is still at a good state? I mean you're never here, and we barely even talk anymore."

"W...well, yeah that can be true, but there's still love in our relationship..."

"Yeah there might be, but not the kind of love to call each other 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' I think we've become more... brothers, than you know."

Dan sighed, "I know, you're right, so are you suggesting something Emma?"

"Yeah, I am. I think it's time we, break it off. I mean we can still be friends right?"

"Okay, and yeah being friends would be okay."

"Great, I hope you understand Dan."

"I do understand."

"Okay, well I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye..." Both Dan and Emma hung up the phone.

Emma walked back to the living, which is where Logan was sitting there just randomly looking around. He looked at Emma as she walked in. He gave her a small smile, "Who was that?" He asked her.

"Oh, it was Dan," she told him calmly.

"Dan? What did he want?"

"That doesn't matter anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Well because—I broke up with him."

Logan wore a surprised expression, "Really?"

Emma nodded and sighed, "I think it was about time didn't you?"

Logan nodded and sighed, "Well are you still going to, you know hang out with him?"

Emma shook her head, "No, and if he wants to I'll tell him not to since, I'd much rather be hanging out with you Logan."

Logan wondered if Emma had only broken up with Dan to be with him. He didn't want to ask her though, if he did, he thought it would make him seem self-centered(which he wasn't).

"Enough about me, what's happening with you and—Frances?"

"Um... nothing really," said Logan, "I think you're her teacher. She told me during I was over at her house that you taught her fourth period."

Emma nodded, "Really? She's a new student right? Frances Cobain, yeah she's my student." She nodded again, "Yeah, she's not the brightest student ever," Emma had lied. In fact, Frances was actually very smart, one of the smartest Emma has seen all year.

"So you're saying Frances isn't smart?"

Emma nodded again, "Well I'm just stating the truth Logan."

Logan hot a bit mad, she was saying bad things about his friend that he really cared about, although he had barely met her. Emma continued on and one, being rude. She stopped after a while since she realized how immature she was acting, and that she was actually jealous.

Logan and Emma continued to talk. Emma was the one who was actually talking for most of the time since Logan was very shy. Logan didn't mind Emma talking though, he loved the sound of her soft, calm, british accent. And Logan listened to every single word she said, he didn't ignore her at all; which was strange for Logan since Logan didn't really enjoy listening to people talk. Logan's phone rand, which interrupted Emma. Emma stopped talking and said, "You can answer that if you want."

Logan nodded, he took out his phone and answered it, "Hello?" Logan said into the phone.

It was Frances, "Hi Logan!" she said with joy.

"Oh his FRANCES," Logan had said Frances much louder for Emma to know that he was talking with her.

Emma got up and walked over to the kitchen. Emma did feel a bit jealous that Logan had a new friend. To her that meant that she and him would be spending less time with each other.

"Hi Logan, what's up?" she asked him.

"Oh well I don't know, you're the one who called me."

"Well I called you to find out what you were up to. Soooo what are you up to?"

"Oh... nothing. I'm just at home," he lied which made him feel guilty.

"Oh, well I was wondering if I could go over to your house? I feel really lonely and you know, my mom is out." Frances sighed.

"Oh I don't think you can. I mean my mom got a bit mad at me for not telling her that I stayed over at your house,"

"Oh... okay then. I guess I'll keep reading. And you forgot the Edgar Allan Poe book. I'll bring it to you on Monday."

"Sounds good. I'll see you Monday. Bye."

"Bye, and good luck with your mom." Frances hung up the phone and so did Logan.

Logan walked over to the kitchen slowly as he put his phone back in his pocket. He saw Emma sitting as her arms were on the kitchen table. Logan walked over to her, he hands were on her face, and Logan could hear her sobbing. Logan bit his lip and sat down next to Emma.

Emma looked up at him, "Oh I didn't see you walk in," she said as she took her hands off her face and wiped off her tears.

"Emma—what's wrong?" Logan asked her with a quiet voice.

"Nothing. You don't have to worry about me Logan. You really don't have to take care of me or anything."

"Well I am, I'm worried about you Emma, I care about you. Tell me what's wrong, why are you crying?"

Emma sighed, she hesitated to say, "I feel like you'd rather be with Frances. I feel that the fact that she is much younger than me, you think that she is much more better looking than me. And I don't know... 'cooler' than me. I just feel like she's replacing me. I feel like you found a better version of me. You know? You'll be spending much more time with her than with me.

"Emma. I'll never ever replace you. You're always going to be the best woman I'll ever meet. Not one person can replace you." Logan ran his hand though Emma's beautiful light brown hair. Emma gave him a small smile. Both Logan and Emma leaned in for a kiss.

Emma pulled away, "Have I ever shown you my bedroom?" Emma said with a small smirk.

Logan looked at Emma and shook his head. Emma held Logan's hand as she got up and walked out of the kitchen. Emma still held Logan's hand as she walked up the stairs up to her room. Ger room was actually very big. It was decorated with the typical hipster/tumblr room. It had lots of pictures on the walls, christmas lights had been hung up, and everything look so comfortable. Logan would have guessed that her room was going to be very modern and grown up like.

As Logan looked around around the room, he noticed that there were so many things that belonged to Dan. Like his clothes, toothbrush, his watch, and more. Logan then looked over at Emma, "I know it's basically Dan's room in here," she chuckled.

Logan chuckled as well. Emma sat down on her bed and told Logan that he could sit down. Logan looked at Emma and he bit his lip. "You're honestly beautiful Emma," he said.

Emma blushed, "And you're honestly beautiful too Logan."

Logan ran his hand though Emma's silky hair and leaned in for a kiss. Emma created the kiss much more and more deeper.

* * *

Emma laid down on top of Logan, still kissing him, not letting of. Logan ran his hands along Emma's ass. He then put his hands under her shorts as he took the kiss deeper. Emma let go of the kiss, sat up on Logan and pulled of her shirt. Logan ran his hands along Emma's sides and got up too to kiss her neck. Emma pulled of Logan's shirt and looked at him. She stopped, "D...do you think we should actually do this?"

Logan thought about it real quickly, and nodded, "Yeah... Yeah I want to." Logan didn't just want to. He felt like he needed to do this. He felt like he had waited for the longest time to do this.

Emma was a bit hesitant, but she couldn't help herself anymore. She then scooted off Logan and slowly pulled down his jeans. Logan bit his lip, he already had an erection. Logan couldn't really wait any longer. Emma was a bit afraid to do this, she was about to do something that she had only done with Dan. And he was her student, and he was only a teenager. Emma wore a worried face, Logan had noticed, "We...we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything," he whispered.

Emma shook her head, "No don't worry, I want to." Emma then pulled down Logan's boxers. She sucked on his you know what, and she rubbed it along with her hand. Logan then helped Emma take off her shorts. She was now just wearing her bra and panties. She simply moved aside her panties away from her hole. Emma sat on Logan. '_Wow she's tight_' Logan thought. It was his first time, so he wouldn't really know. Emma bounced on Logan, first going very slowly, then taking up the pace.

"Oh, Logan please." Emma moaned. Logan then took off Emma's bra and he held her breasts. Emma got off him and stood up. Logan stood up as well. Emma laid down up on the edge of her bed. Logan then put himself inside of her, and started again in a slow pace. Logan and Emma didn't use a condom, but Emma said she had taken birth control pills, and she also said she would take Plan B or something. Logan had felt his semen burst out and he took out his and let the rest flow out on top of Emma. Emma giggled and smiled at Logan. Emma then sucked his coc.k again one last time as she kissed him. She then sighed, and bit her lip. Logan had felt amazing, he felt like his life had just changed. Emma and Logan looked at each other.

* * *

Emma got up and got her undies and put them back on. She put her shirt back on. Logan but his boxers and shirt back on too. They both felt very dirty, but they didn't care. They wanted to be together. Logan laid down on her bed, Emma laid down right next to him. She laid her head on top of Logan's chest. Emma could hear Logan's heartbeat, it sounded beautiful.

"Logan..." Emma started with a whisper, "Logan I love you." She said a bit louder.

Logan looked down at Emma. Emma was looking up at him, he said in a soft voice, "I love you too Emma."

Emma had fallen asleep on Logan's chest. Logan laid awake thinking about what had just happen. He honestly would never, ever regret what he had just done. He really did love Emma, although, he couldn't stop thinking about Frances, he couldn't be gaining feelings for her. He had just had sex with Emma, and that's it. He loved Emma, and he had just met Frances. He looked at Emma and wondered if they were dating, if he could call her 'girlfriend' or not. Logan closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
